


Trailer for a Star Wars Movie We Will Never See

by BloodMagic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMagic/pseuds/BloodMagic
Summary: THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FORALL AUDIENCESBY THE REYLO SHIPPING ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Trailer for a Star Wars Movie We Will Never See

DARKNESS.

Star Wars theme music can be heard in the background.

EXT. OUTER SPACE. Wide establishing shot. A WOMAN'S VOICE is heard in voiceover.

MONK TRIPLET (VO)

It's been ten years. Ten years since the last Jedi--

Fade to black. Cut to closeup of REY's face, wearing a hood so the background is obstructed. Fade to black, cut to

EXT. OUTER SPACE, NEAR EXEGOL.

MONK TRIPLET (VO CONTD)

\--Felled our Lord, the Emperor's heir.

Fade to black, cut to closeup of BEN SOLO, moments before death. Cut to wide shot of BEN falling. Fade to black, cut to

INT. EXEGOL, SITH FORTRESS.

The FORTRESS is empty. Wide, slow pan over rocks, columns, chambers.

SITH TRIPLET (VO)

It is time, my sisters.

Fade to mid shot of three HOODED FIGURES, wearing all black, slowly approaching from left, right, and back center of screen toward front center. The HOODED FIGURES are TRIPLETS, three sisters. They are characterized as MONK, SITH, and REBEL. MONK TRIPLET is an ascetic martial arts master. SITH TRIPLET wields the dark side of the Force with a power and ferocity beyond those of her sisters. REBEL TRIPLET is uncomfortable with using the Force and prefers to do battle with guns and vehicles. None of the TRIPLETS are visually identical. All have some degree of power and control over the dark side of the Force.

SITH TRIPLET (VO)

We are the last of our people. The last of the Sith. Too long have we waited in the shadows.

Cut to overhead shot. We see the TRIPLETS approaching a central stone altar.

SITH TRIPLET (VO)

It is time, sisters--

Cut to tight shot of the center TRIPLET, who is the SITH TRIPLET. Only her hooded head and face are visible. Her face is a combination of red and black stripes, eerily reminiscent of a character we know very well from the PREQUELS...

SITH TRIPLET

\--To bring back our Emperor.

Music swells ominously. Cut to wide overhead shot of the three TRIPLETS, their right hands each outstretched over the stone altar. Their hands glow red with dark Force energy.

Cut back to close-up of SITH TRIPLET, her face aglow with red light. Her yellow golden eyes burn with intensity.

SITH TRIPLET

Long. Live. The King.

Cut to black. Music stops as suddenly as it began.

Several seconds of darkness and silence.

Then,

The sound of a sharp, gasping inhale by an UNSEEN PERSON.

Slam cut back to INT. EXEGOL ALTAR CHAMBER.

BEN SOLO, dressed in black, awakens on the stone altar. BEN gasps and sputters as he returns to life. But something is amiss. BEN'S eyes glow red. Is he really BEN SOLO? Or is he KYLO REN once more? Eerie music begins.

Behind BEN, the TRIPLETS stand still.

BEN sits up, facing the camera. Then, still sitting, he turns around and faces the TRIPLETS. The camera pans up slowly so that the TRIPLETS remain on screen as they take a knee and bow.

Cut to tight shot of BEN'S face.

BEN SOLO

Where is Rey?

ABRUPT TONAL SHIFT.

Cut to black. Eerie music stops.

Upbeat music begins.

Cut to INT. SPACE SHIP, DAY.

The ship is docked on some planet and daylight can be seen through the windows.

Medium close-up on FINN.

FINN

You have to come back.

Cut to medium close-up of REY, looking disapproving.

Back to FINN.

FINN (CONTD)

The Resistance needs you, Rey.

Back to REY.

REY

The Resistance needs me here. I have to do this.

Back to FINN.

FINN

We need you at home. I need you.

Back to REY. She has a conflicted look on her face: sadness? Disappointment?

Cut to EXT. OUTER SPACE. The planet on which REY was parked is visible in the bottom right corner. REY'S ship zooms from the foreground near the planet, back into the background, into the void of space.

REY (VO)

I made a promise. A promise to all the Jedi who came before me. A promise to Luke. And to Leia.

Fade to black.

Fade up on EXT. JUNGLE PLANET, DAY. This planet is not as humid as YODA'S planet in THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK, but it is definitely jungle, not the mountain-type forest of the MOON OF ENDOR.

A wide shot of REY walking across an overgrown stone pathway toward the ruins of an old temple.

REY (VO CONTD)

I promised them--

Overhead shot of REY ascending the stairs leading into the temple.

REY (VO CONTD)

\--That I would find the remaining Jedi order temples.

INT. TEMPLE. Medium shot facing outward. REY stands backlit in the doorway.

REY (VO CONTD)

And--

Close-up shot of REY, looking alarmed, as a wave of some invisible force hits her. It creates a wave of kinetic energy that ripples throughout a medium shot of the temple ruins.

Cut to INT. BEN SOLO'S SPACE SHIP. BEN stands on the bridge. He is rocked by the same wave of force that REY was.

Rapid cuts to close-up shots of each of the TRIPLETS in turn as they also feel the wave.

REBEL TRIPLET is seated in the pilot's seat. She closes her eyes her mouth opens. We do not hear her cry out over the sound effect of the wave.

SITH TRIPLET is standing on the bridge near BEN. She is forced to take a step back. We see her shoulder roll and her teeth grit.

MONK TRIPLET is seated in a deadhead chair at the back of the bridge. She claps her hands over her ears and ducks her head.

Cut to medium close-up of BEN, recovering himself and returning his posture to normal. Then,

Cut to close-up of BEN'S face.

BEN

Rey.

Cut to medium shot of BEN approaching the pilot's chair.

BEN

She's in trouble. We need to find her, now!

Cut to medium close-up of REBEL TRIPLET, in the pilot's chair.

REBEL TRIPLET

Well if you know where she is, be my guest sir!

Medium shot of cockpit with two chairs. BEN growls and takes the co-pilot's seat. He assumes control of the ship and begins pressing buttons to change course.

Cut back to INT. JUNGLE TEMPLE, close-up of REY.

REY

(whispers) Ben?

REY turns. Cut to

EXT. JUNGLE TEMPLE, medium shot facing toward doorway, with REY standing just inside. We see her finish her turn from this angle. Wide shot as REY steps to the outside of the doorway and looks up at the sky.

INT. UNNAMED WHITE ROOM. Well lit, but light source is diffuse and unseen.

REY stands on one side of the room. BEN stands on the other. There is a plate of thick glass between them. BEN looks down at the floor. REY begins the shot in the posture she held looking up from the temple. She quickly refocuses her attention on BEN.

REY

Ben?

Brief cut to BEN. He does not look up.

REY (VO)

Is this real?

Cut back to REY. She approaches the glass and puts her hand on it.

REY

Ben?

No response. BEN continues to look at the ground.

REY slams her hand against the glass. BEN finally looks up. He sees REY, his expression turns immediately from alarm to something softer. He approaches the glass and aligns his hand with hers.

BEN

Something's coming after you. It's already on its way.

Cut to REY. She looks concerned but not quite believing of what she hears.

BEN (VO)

There's no time to waste, Rey. You have to run!

REY

Where are you? I'll meet you there!

Cut to BEN. He shakes his head once, sadly.

BEN

I can't-- I can't tell you. Just trust me.

Cut to medium shot. REY and BEN are both visible, with their hands upon the glass.

BEN (CONTD)

I'll find you. Wherever you go, I promise I'll find you. But you need to run. Run, now!

The glass shatters and both REY and BEN are forced back away from it. A medium shot of each of them being swallowed by darkness. Fade to black.

An UNKNOWN VOICE, deep and masculine, laughs maliciously in the darkness.

UNKNOWN VOICE (VO)

You've done well, my daughter.

Close-up of SITH TRIPLET on the bridge of BEN SOLO'S SPACE SHIP. She appears proud.

UNKNOWN VOICE (VO CONTD)

You have reunited the last of the Sith, and you have revealed to me the location of the Jedi.

SITH TRIPLET'S proud look becomes tainted with discomfort. The presence of the VOICE in her mind is physically painful to her.

UNKNOWN VOICE (VO CONTD)

Father would be so proud.

Smash cut to black.

Ominous but fast-paced music begins.

A whirlwind montage of shots.

REY in an unfamiliar EXT. WINDY PLAIN, TWILIGHT. Large, indistinct dark birds fly overhead.

INT. BEN SOLO'S SPACE SHIP, a small holding cabin. SITH TRIPLET holds KYLO REN'S lightsaber hilt in her hand. She turns it on and it begins lighting up.

INT. LARGE CAVE in which the Resistance has set up a remote camp. FINN can be seen standing on tiptoe, one hand clutched around his neck, as if fighting back against a Force choke. The owner of the UNKNOWN VOICE stands shrouded in shadows, hooded and cloaked.

UNKNOWN VOICE

Tell me where she went!

FINN sputters but we do not see him respond with any words.

EXT. FOREST, DAY. The TRIPLETS are seen in a wide, high-angled rotating shot. They have their backs to each other as if bracing for a fight.

A closer shot in the same location. REBEL TRIPLET fires her blaster toward us at an unseen target offscreen to the right.

Smash cut to EXT. OUTER SPACE. Shot of a space battle. A massive explosion.

INT. COCKPIT OF A FIGHTER. Close-up of POE DAMERON. We see the flames reflected in the glass surfaces of his cockpit and equipment.

ROSE TICO (VO)

That's it. There's no one else.

POE looks devastated.

POE

(while slamming his fist against something he ought not to be slamming his fist against if he wants to stay in the air) No, no, NO!

INT. UNNAMED WHITE ROOM. BEN smashes his fist against the glass that separates him from REY. The glass cracks in a spiderweb pattern.

Smash cut to black.

UNKNOWN VOICE (VO)

(echoes) No one else.

Fade in.

INT. ANOTHER ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE. A man in black, the owner of the UNKNOWN VOICE, stands in an isolated pool of light. His face is obscured by his hood.

He lifts his fist to shoulder-height, palm down. A red lightsaber blade appears from the hilt grasped in his fist.

Then, another red blade appears from the other side. It is DARTH MAUL'S iconic look.

The UNKNOWN person opens his eyes. They are golden yellow and orange, and shine unnaturally bright.

Shift to a wide shot of the other side of this chamber. A pair of feet appear from the murky shadows into the merely slightly dim shadows. It's REY. She walks calmly toward the SON OF DARTH MAUL and assumes a fighting stance.

Before she can light up her lightsaber, a second pair of feet appear beside her: BEN. He mirrors REY'S movements.

When BEN and REY stand level, they light their lightsabers in tandem. Together, they rush the SON OF DARTH MAUL.

Music swells and crescendoes in time to meet the sound of lightsabers clashing.

Cut to black before we see REY or BEN collide with the SON OF DARTH MAUL.

TITLE CARDS:

THIS CHRISTMAS

(shot of the TRIPLETS standing around the altar in EXEGOL)

FRIENDS BECOME FOES

(shot of FINN, kneeling on ground in Resistance camp, coughing after being Force choked)

AND VILLAINS

(shot of BEN and SITH TRIPLET standing side by side on the bridge of BEN'S SPACE SHIP)

BECOME HEROES

(shot of BEN pulling REY into a tight hug in a dark room in an indistinct location)

STARRING

DAISY RIDLEY

(shot of REY sitting in the cockpit of her SPACE SHIP, pressing buttons and switches as she programs a course)

ADAM DRIVER

(shot of BEN standing in the ruins of the JUNGLE TEMPLE looking forlorn)

AND

ASHTON KUTCHER

(shot of the SON OF DARTH MAUL removing his hood slowly, his lip curled up in a snarl)

Music pauses, resumes as the Main Star Wars Theme.

FORCES OF LOVE

A STAR WARS STORY


End file.
